The Prime Evolution
by 7thPorter
Summary: A young scientist searches for clues about the origins of Pokemon while mysterious forces work in the shadows to overthrow the Skanlund region.


_**Author's Notes:**__Hi everyone! This first little chapter is merely an interest check. The Prime Evolution will eventually be a long-form story based around a young scientist's discoveries of the origins of pokemon in a new region, Skanlund. If you would be interested in reading more, please let me know via reviews or pms. I'd love to hear any feedback you have! Enjoy._

* * *

"Stop!" I screamed at them, but my voice was drowned in fluid. Someone had their face pressed up against the other side of the glass box I was trapped me in, watching as the thick solution poured in. A slow second ticked by and then it was covering my mouth. I pushed against my cage, trying to force my way out, but it held firm. One last gasp of air was all that remained to me before my last hope vanished. I wildly lashed out, nearly shattering my knuckles against the glass of the box. I kicked. I punched. I flailed. I drowned. My limbs shook as they burned the last of their oxygen. In a final act of defiance, I looked through the glass into the eyes of my captors, their faces hidden behind surgical masks, and inhaled the stuff. If I was to die, I would do the deed myself.

Just before I lost consciousness, I felt the last bubble of oxygen escape my lungs, and suddenly something… Changed. I couldn't say what it was, but it wasn't the death I expected. I knew I was permanently ended, and yet I was reborn. Renewed into something different. There was still life in me. I punched the glass again, and saw that where my hands used to be, there were now stiff green appendages. I kicked and my legs were flexible yet stronger than ever, like the trunks of willow trees.

Suddenly the bottom of the box swung open, spilling me onto the floor as the mysterious fluid splashed around me. Wonderful, cold air filled my lungs once again. I rolled onto my side, coughing the stuff from my lungs. Not sure exactly how to navigate my new form, for the moment breathing was all I could manage. Nothing about my body was working the way it should. In a panic, I moved every muscle that felt like it was still functioning. I gasped at the pain of a hundred fresh joints and tendons sliding and stretching in ways they never had before.

Finally, I could do nothing but howl as leaves sprouted from my skin, covering my upper body like a fragile fur. Bark armor grew to encase my legs from my hips to my feet. Despite my lack of control, I felt a strange power coursing through me. Raw energy I'd never before known.

A few minutes passed before I was able to crawl onto my hands and knees. I looked up to see one of my captors laughing with excitement, "This… Is incredible. What do you think? With the leaves, it must be a grass type." He was bouncing on his toes, furiously scribbling on a clipboard.

The other shook her head, more in wonder than in disagreement, "I think," she paused to kneel down, rubbing one of the leaves on my shoulder between her fingers, "I think it worked. I couldn't care less what type he is. He's beautiful. It actually worked!"

I tried to rise to my feet, but my legs weren't quite up to the task. I struggled once again and managed to get one foot under me.

"What should we name it?" The first one that had spoken asked, even as he backed up a step. He appeared uneasy at my struggling.

His partner stood and pulled a red and white ball from a pouch on her belt, "Let's worry about that once we get him in here." She tossed the metal ball at me. It bounced off harmlessly and onto the ground. I gritted my teeth, did my best to pull myself together, and gathered my strength to stand fully. "Impossible. He shouldn't be so strong this soon." The woman was bordering on panic now that her initial attempt to capture me had failed. "Let's turn up the heat. Then he'll be ready." She moved to leave the room but didn't make it more than a step.

In a sudden burst of energy, I dropped and swept her leg out from under her, knocking the woman off balance. The man didn't even check to see she was okay before he turned and ran a few steps to the door. He scanned his badge and the doors slid open, revealing a hallway beyond. As soon as it opened, however, a vine shot from my shoulder and grabbed him by the wrist, yanking him to the floor brutally. This energy filled me with adrenaline. I felt so _alive_! The vine retracted into my body and with powerful legs, I leaped to the entrance.

The doors sliced the air as they shut, trapping me inside once again. I hadn't been fast enough! The woman behind me let out a horrified shriek. "Please, no! No!" I turned just in time to see her rush to the nearest wall, dark glass obscuring the person on the other side. She pounded on the glass as hard as she could, ignoring me completely.

Suddenly, panels in the wall opened to reveal mechanical arms which extended and pointed towards me. The woman slid to her knees, whimpering. In the end, it only took a second. Flames engulfed us all.


End file.
